


Backfire/Ответный огонь

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Ginostra (2002), Tin Star (TV)
Genre: Action, Character Death, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Video, FBI, Fanvids, Love/Hate, M/M, Police, WTF Kombat 2021, Любовь/Ненависть, ФБР, кроссовер, полиция, смерть персонажа, экшен
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: ВУЛКАН! ЗМЕЯ! ВУЛКАН ПЫЩ ПЫЩ!© Федеральный агент гоняется за шерифом-убийцей, а тот его соблазняет и бдыщ.A VOLCANO! A SNAKE! A VOLCANO MAKES PYSCH PYSCH!© A federal agent chases after a murderous sheriff, who seduces him and oh, crap!
Relationships: Matt Benson/Jack Devlin, Мэтт Бенсон/Джек Девлин
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Backfire/Ответный огонь

**Author's Note:**

> В небольшом городке серия жестоких убийств. Федеральный агент Мэтт Бенсон подозревает, что с катушек слетел новый шериф этого города. А шериф Девлин делает невинную моську.  
> У Мэтта Бенсона есть ещё одна проблема — они с Джеком Девлином пересекались раньше. Во всех смыслах, и В ЭТОМ тоже. И коварный шериф решительно берёт федерала в оборот.  
> А потом Мэтт находит в его вещах доказательства вины. Ну и... ну и всё!
> 
> A series of brutal murders happens in a small town. Fed Matt Benson suspects that the new sheriff of this city has gone off the rails. But the Sheriff Devlin makes an innocent face.  
> Also, Matt Benson has another problem — he and Jack Devlin have crossed paths before. In every sense, and IN THAT, too! The wily sheriff puts the federal under pressure.  
> And then Matt finds evidence of guilt in sheriff's belongings. Well... well, that's it!
> 
> Музыка: Tyler Bryant and the Shakedown — "Backfire"  
> Видео: сериал "Звезда шерифа" (Tin Star (TV), 2017, S1; "Гиностра" (Ginostra (2002))

**Backfire**

The more I give, the more you take  
Got a steel heart, shoot, your bullet's gonna ricochet  
One of these days it's all gonna backfire  
Backfire, backfire on you

read more
    

Took a step outside myself  
I can't live like someone else  
My lungs don't breathe for you  
My will is bulletproof

Your time is running out  
Your luck is fading now  
This fuse ain't burning slow  
Better watch out you're too close

The more I give, the more you take  
Got a steel heart, shoot, your bullet's gonna ricochet  
One of these days it's all gonna backfire  
Backfire, backfire on you

What you sell ain't buying me  
Promises don't guarantee  
We'll make it out alive  
You got yours, now I get mine  
You got yours, now I get mine  
I get mine  
I think it's time, so

The more I give, the more you take  
Got a steel heart, shoot, your bullet's gonna ricochet  
One of these days it's all gonna backfire  
Backfire, backfire on you

You should know not to mess with a renegade  
What goes around, comes around like a boomerang  
One of these days it's all gonna backfire  
Backfire, backfire on you

You got yours, now I get mine  
You got yours, now I get mine  
You got yours, now I get mine  
I get mine  
I think it's time, so

The more I give, the more you take  
Got a steel heart, shoot, your bullet's gonna ricochet  
One of these days it's all gonna backfire  
Backfire, backfire on you

You should know not to mess with a renegade  
What goes around, comes around like a boomerang  
One of these days it's all gonna backfire  
Backfire, backfire on you.

**Ответный огонь (перевод)  
**

Чем больше я отдаю, тем больше ты забираешь,  
Мое сердце из стали, стреляй – твоя пуля отрикошетит.  
Рано или поздно тебя ждут неприятные последствия:  
Я открою ответный огонь.

читать дальше
    

Я вышел за рамки,  
Не хочу идти по проторенной дорожке.  
Я дышу не ради тебя,  
Моя воля пуленепробиваема.

Твое время истекает,  
Удача покидает тебя,  
Фитиль воспламеняется…  
Лучше берегись, ведь ты стоишь слишком близко.

Чем больше я отдаю, тем больше ты забираешь,  
Мое сердце из стали, стреляй – твоя пуля отрикошетит.  
Рано или поздно тебя ждут неприятные последствия:  
Я открою ответный огонь.

Не куплюсь на твои уловки,  
Обещания – не гарантия того,  
Что мы оба останемся в живых.  
Ты получил свое, теперь я получу свое,  
Ты получил свое, теперь я получу свое,  
Я получу свое.  
Думаю, что пришла пора…

Чем больше я отдаю, тем больше ты забираешь,  
Мое сердце из стали, стреляй – твоя пуля отрикошетит.  
Рано или поздно тебя ждут неприятные последствия:  
Я открою ответный огонь.

Ты должен знать, что не стоит связываться с отступником,  
Что посеешь, то и пожнешь.  
Рано или поздно тебя ждут неприятные последствия:  
Я открою ответный огонь.

Ты получил свое, теперь я получу свое,  
Ты получил свое, теперь я получу свое,  
Ты получил свое, теперь я получу свое,  
Я получу свое.  
Думаю, что пришла пора…

Чем больше я отдаю, тем больше ты забираешь,  
Мое сердце из стали, стреляй – твоя пуля отрикошетит.  
Рано или поздно тебя ждут неприятные последствия:  
Я открою ответный огонь.

Ты должен знать, что не стоит связываться с отступником,  
Что посеешь, то и пожнешь.  
Рано или поздно тебя ждут неприятные последствия:  
Я открою ответный огонь.

[источник перевода](https://en.lyrsense.com/tyler_bryant_and_the_shakedown/backfire_tb)


End file.
